Amor, Estranho Amor
by Adriana Swan
Summary: short fic mostrando um pequena cena entre Alec e Renata Volturi.


**Amor, Estranho Amor**

**Lara Malfoy**

Alec entrou, fechou a porta e acendeu a luz sem a menor necessidade. Vícios mortais que gostava de ter por puro capricho. Tirou o casaco também inútil e jogou por sobre uma cadeira. Virou-se devagar e com olhar divertido.

Renata não esperava mesmo o surpreender. Nunca conseguira, não importando o quanto pudesse ocultar a própria presença de outros de sua espécie, nunca conseguia com Alec.

Abraçou mais as pernas e ficou quieta. Mordia o próprio lábio num sinal inconsciente de insegurança. Não importava se era uma guardiã poderosa que podia cuidar de si. Estava sempre desarmada diante dele. Era cega, surda e muda, mesmo que ele não usasse nenhum poder além de sua presença avassaladora.

E ela duvidava que os inimigos de Alec sentissem aquela dorzinha no coração.

- Bom – ele falou sentando junto a ela no sofá, Renata não se moveu – o sol vai nascer logo... Se você for voltar...

- Como você sempre sabe onde eu estou? – ela o interrompeu olhando para o chão. Achava mais difícil encará-lo quando estavam a sós.

Ele sorriu divertido, olhou para as tantas garrafas de bebida que ostentava com luxo e prazer, mas que nunca pudera tomar um gole. Uma sede mortal se fixou em sua garganta enquanto ele admirava as garrafas em silêncio. As vezes sentia saudades de ser mortal. Não que fosse uma vontade concreta, depois de quase duzentos anos, ele nem lembrava mais como era.

- Como? – ela o olhou sem jeito. Sabia que Alec não gostava de sentimentalismos idiotas, sendo que qualquer tipo de carinho já demonstrado por Renata ele encaixou nessa definição. – O fato é que você _sempre sabe_ onde estou...

- Na verdade, Renata – ele respondeu se encostando no sofá e olhando o teto de forma cansada – O que sei é que não importa o lugar, você sempre está lá esperando por mim.

A vampira deu um sorriso amargo.

- Quer que eu durma com você hoje? – falou baixinho.

Sentia saudades de estar nos braços de Alec. Costumava ser o único momento em que tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dele, o único momento em que podia amá-lo em voz alta.

Ele não respondeu. Continuou olhando o teto indiferente.

- Er... – ela sorriu enquanto se levantava – foi bom ver você.

Comentário idiota, ela o via toda noite. Jurou para si que não olharia para trás enquanto saia do apartamento com a cabeça erguida, com toda dignidade que conseguiu juntar nos pedaços fragmentados de seu coração morto pela segunda vez.

Alec respirou fundo, como sempre sem a menor necessidade. Ergueu-se do sofá e caminhou calmamente até o barzinho da sala. Serviu a bebida mais forte que tinha e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto absorvido em pensamentos.

Chegando no quarto não ligou a luz. Pelas cortinas da janela chegavam os primeiros sinais de claridade denunciando um sol nascendo lá fora. Sentou no chão, ao lado da cama com o copo de bebida.

- Bebe, vai te fazer bem. – sua voz não tinha nenhuma emoção.

A jovem humana deixou espaçar um gemido, lágrimas secas tiravam a beleza de seu rosto jovem. As mãos machucadas estavam algemadas no espelho da cama, pareciam em carne viva onde eram tocadas pelo metal. Devia ter perdido vários quilos nos dias em que fora mantida como prisioneira e seu pescoço assim como seu punho tinham várias marcas de dentadas. Ela choramingou baixinho enquanto sorvia um gole do copo que ele segurava. Ela soltou um gemido.

- Porque você não me mata de uma vez? – a humana falou com voz fraquinha.

Alec ainda estava distraído, pesando em Renata. Olhou para a humana com pouco interesse enquanto aproximou os lábios do rosto dela e a beijou na bochecha. Ela recuou assustada, se encolhendo ainda mais sob o toque frio do vampiro. Ele alisou o cabelo embaraçado e maltratado da jovem prisioneira.

- Minha cordeirinha... – ele falou com suavidade tentando acalmá-la. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

Com toda suavidade que pôde, cravou os dentes no pescoço dela.

A parte boa em _não_ se matar um humano, é que assim você tem sangue fresco todo dia.

_**N.A.:**__ Fiz essa fic de presente para minha beta, Leah Lobatto. Na verdade, a fic surgiu de uma conversa com ela via MSN. Devo ser sincera em assumir que escrevi isso com muito prazer._

_Quanto ao fim, não é que tenha deixado espaço para uma continuação/bônus, é só uma idéiazinha que germina na minha imaginação como erva venenosa e nociva. _


End file.
